


Elevating Experiences

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Jane's contribution to the enclosed space challenge. Back to the good ol' days when they were partners.





	Elevating Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Elevating Experiences by Jane Symons

Elevating Experiences  
by Jane Symons

CLASSIFICATION: NC-17. This is my contribution for the Mulder/Krycek "enclosed space" competition. Back to the good ol' days when they were partners.  
DISCLAIMER: All X-files characters belong to Ten-Thirteen, Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox and are used without permission. And I'm sorry but I enjoyed every minute of it.  
(And with thanks to my dear friend Tina, without whom I wouldn't be having all this fun.)  
Any and all feedback welcome to ><.

* * *

Elevating Experiences  
by Jane Symons

He lay on the sofa in jeans and t-shirt, asleep and dreaming of a blue ocean that was always too far out of his reach. Suddenly a large black liner appeared on the horizon, making a strange ringing sound.

Mulder snapped awake. It was his phone, 2.30am, for God's sake. No peace for the paranoid.

"Mulder." He sounded like someone in the last stages of a terminal disease. He cleared his throat and was about to try again when his caller interrupted him.

"I'm in the service elevator on the ground floor of the Ambassador hotel. Meet me here as soon as you can. And bring a change of clothes."

The phone went dead but he kept talking to it stupidly as it if might provide him with some conversation. "Hello? Krycek? What the hell is going on with you?"

There was no surprise in being woken by someone at an ungodly hour with a request to meet, it often happened, he knew he'd miss it if it ever stopped. But this wasn't Krycek's usual style and, thinking back over the past few years, a secret assignation with anyone in an elevator was an interesting first, with Krycek it was positively intriguing.

Was the change of clothes supposed to be for him or for Krycek? And what did he have in mind - casual or tuxedo? Maybe Alex had received a sudden invitation to the Ambassador Hotel Staff's Annual Service Elevator Ball. 

Did Krycek have some information for him, was he in trouble or was this a joke? Was he waiting for Mulder with a mudpie that he was going to throw in his face and the change of clothes had been a considerate afterthought?

The possibilities were endless. Mulder decided to ignore the request for clothes and just get there as soon as he could. Even if Krycek were soaked to the skin, Mulder lived near enough to the hotel to get him back to his apartment to change within twenty minutes.

And why did Krycek want to meet in a service elevator, for God's sake, when he could be in the men's room, drying off or wiping himself down or whatever he needed to be doing to himself? This was what Frohike would call extreme weirdness.

He hurried downstairs to his car.

* * * * *

Driving to the hotel, it struck Mulder how little he knew Alex Krycek. For example, he had no idea whether the man was even capable of playing a practical joke. And if he had to make a guess at the casual clothes Krycek would wear at home, he'd have a hard time. Alex seemed to have been born in a dark suit, white shirt and awful tie.

Thankfully Mulder had been able to take the dazzling, migraine-inducing shine off Krycek's initial eager beaver boy scout approach. He'd been able to ruffle up his attitude if not his hair. Mulder would have given a lot to ruffle his hair as well but Krycek appeared to be too interested in women for that wish to be indulged. Mulder had worn down some inflexible edges, induced some relaxation here and there, molding Krycek into the kind of partner he could work with. Only the other day Krycek had demonstrated how much he'd changed by making a rude joke about Skinner although he had checked over his shoulder first.

Was this 2.30am call a sign that Mulder had taken Krycek too far down the primrose path of dalliance? Had he encouraged the young man into a cavalier eccentricity that had him making early calls to meet in bizarre places?

The drive to the hotel took only 15 minutes, aided by the fact that Mulder jumped every red light. The desk clerk looked puzzled when Mulder asked directions to the service elevators but a flash of the FBI badge and the words "Routine security check" seemed to satisfy him. Making his way down the endless identical corridors, Mulder finally found himself in the kitchens. The whole area seemed to be deserted which was lucky - with an already shaky reputation, he couldn't afford to be seen talking to strange elevators.

As he switched on the lights, he was almost blinded by the reflections from shiny surfaces, the walls, ceilings, worktops and florros dazzling in their cleanliness. Major surgery could probably be performed here without risk of infection. Mulder walked through the first kitchen to the service elevator. He opened the doors and checked inside. 

"Krycek?"

Empty, apart from a steel trolley. He tried the service elevator in the second kitchen and found the doors wouldn't respond. He pushed the button again.

"Who is it?" called a small nervous voice from inside.

"Krycek?"

"Mulder, Thank God."

He sounded so pleased that Mulder's heart almost skipped a beat. Steady, he told himself, nowhere is it written that the way to a man's heart is to rescue him from a service elevator.

"Are you stuck in there, Krycek?"

The elevator doors sighed open to a gap of six inches and an arm came out, waving around futilely. Mulder couldn't help noticing it was naked and so too was the shoulder it was joined to.

"Pass me the clothes, quick."

Mulder had the impression of a shy bride on her wedding night, unwilling to let her husband see her without her nightie. "Krycek, I don't have any for you. I figured I could take you back to my apartment for a change of clothes."

"What?" Mulder detected a tinge of hysteria. "There's nothing for me to change. I'm naked, for Christ's sake."

Mulder repressed the urge to roar with laughter. "Naked" Why?"

"Why are people usually naked?" Krycek sounded angry now and Mulder felt his role as hero of the hour sadly slipping away.

"I don't know. To go swimming, to have a bath, make love. Am I getting warm?"

Krycek must have released his hold on the doors for they suddenly opened wide and he was standing in the corner of the elevator, gesturing angrily. "Will you stop shouting and come in here! Someone might hear us!"

The elevator was only big enough to hold a trolley and two or three people. As he stepped into it, face to face with his naked partner, the doors closing behind him, Mulder felt as if it was his birthday, Thanksgiving and the 4th of July all on the same night. He tried hard to keep his eyes off Krycek's body but had to allow himself one hasty surveillance. It was as beautiful as he had fantasized - lean and strong, with the prettiest cock he'd ever seen. There wasn't a lot of hair but the smooth chest and stomach showed excellent muscle definition. All of a sudden, the lift was hot and airless: if Mulder had been wearing a tie he would have loosened it. He wondered for a wild moment whether he should strip off to make Krycek feel more at ease.

"I'm hiding in here because someone is trying to find me," Krycek whispered with exaggerated emphasis on his words as if he was the subject of a documentary and he wanted the camera to catch every word. "And when they find me they are going to kill me."

"Why?" Why did he keep asking why? Still, each time he'd used it so far ir seemed a reasonable enough question for someone who had been yanked out of sleep at 2.30 in the morning.

"Because I've been in a hotel room upstairs making love to his husband -" Krycek shook his head - " I mean her wife - I mean..." He trailed off, leaving them both thoroughly confused.

"My God, Krycek, with a decent film script, you could probably live off the proceeds of that story for years to come." Mulder ran the back of his hand over his forehead, growing hotter by the minute. The realization had just dawned that Krycek's groin and stomach were shiny, not from sweat, as Mulder first supposed, but from sperm. Lots of it. Krycek had been with a man. Mulder could smell it clearly now in the enclosed space of the elevator. It was like an injection of pure aphrodisia. He was tempted to go into the routine of - my boy, I take you under my wing, I teach you what I know. You look so sweet and innocent and all the time you fuck with men. How could you do this to me and not give me a piece of the action?

Krycek looked as if he might try climbing the steel walls of the elevator. He was pacing up and down as much as a man could pace up and down in such an enclosed space. A beautiful trapped animal. "I didn't know she was married" he finally said.

"Oh come on, Krycek. You mean you didn't know he was married."

Alex stopped pacing and glared at him, the flash from those fawn-like eyes yet another revelation.

Mulder shrugged. "As they say, it takes one to know one." The fact that Krycek had fooled him so cleverly all this time didn't count. It was important at this moment for Mulder to take on the hey been there done that' role. "So the wife discovered you both and you had to run, leaving your clothes behind in the room."

Krycek nodded. He seemed grateful that Mulder's attitude was so matter of fact. There was something else thought - a look of new respect, a fresh appraisal.

"Were you carrying your ID?"

No, of course not. Not for a one-nighter"

A one-nighter! "So what clothes have you left behind? Anything about them that could identity you?"

Krycek was a little calmer now that they were discussing practicalities. "No, just a pair of jeans, t-shirt and an old leather jacket."

Leather jacket, did he say leather jacket? Leather jacket and one-nighters. Mulder's eyes lost their focus. His brain began to run a Tom of Finland scenario, with Krycek tied to a tree, naked except for a leather jacket, two enormous men taking turns on him.

"Mulder? Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine. Just thinking"

"Well, that's what you're good at, Mulder."

Was there a smidgeon of a challenge in that remark, as if to say I know you think about it a lot but do you ever do anything about it? Okay Krycek, challenge accepted, now it's my move.

I suppose you're anxious to keep this from your boyfriend?"

Krycek frowned impatiently, "What boyfriend?"

"Your regular boyfriend."

"Don't have one. Can't find one that will tolerate FBI hours."

Poor excuse, Krycek. Can't accept that. However, I am willing to accept the fact that you wear out lovers fast, you like hot wild sex with maybe a smattering or two of perversion and they can't keep up with you for long. Well, you're luck's in tonight, you called the right guy because I love it hot and I'm a pervert and I happen to have a free decade or so ahead of me.

"Okay, here's what we do,"

Krycek's eyes brightened visibly, "I knew if anyone could get me out of this Mulder, it would be you."

What a sunny little personality he has at times. I'll have to knock that out of him too. "There should be no problem finding you some clothes. The kitchen staff must have lockers round here somewhere."

Krycek nodded enthusiastically, "So far so good."

"If you give me a description of the wife, I'll take a look around while you're getting dressed and check she's not waiting for you out back with a sawn off shotgun. Then we slip you into my car and off we go."

"Good plan, Mulder."

"There's just one thing." Sweat began breaking out on his upper lip.

"Which is?" Krycek was looking at him with a knowing expression and Mulder had the feeling that he had already anticipated what he was going to say.

"I'd like a warm thank you"

Krycek smiled, a truly wicked smile that grabbed Mulder's crotch and squeezed it. "Wondering when you'd get round to that. I like your initiative, Mulder. Just enough hint of blackmail to make it spicy."

Add mind games to hot wild sex. Mulder was glad it was already Saturday. He may need to stage some sort of recovery.

As Krycek sauntered towards him, Mulder found it hard to breathe. The young man was already erect and ready to go, moving easily and seductively towards him as if being propositioned in s service lift was a regular occurrence for him. But what was this? As Krycek melted into his arms, Mulder could feel the young man's heart beating haphazardly, belying his apparent nonchalance, hinting at some kind of emotional investment in the situation. Was it possible that he might want this as much as Mulder?

He buried his face in Krycek's neck, breathing in the wonderful scent of him, kissing the silky skin, moving along to the earlobe, giving little biting kisses. Krycek gave a gentle moan. 

Then he sighed, "Mulder."

Mulder hadn't realized what a fabulous name he had, at least it was fabulous the way Krycek spoke it, so husky and deep and hungry. It loosened his tongue. "I've wanted to do this for such a long time," he murmured into Alex's hair.

Krycek's hands were exploring his back, running over his muscles, maybe he was assessing his stamina like a jockey before a race. He gave no reply but took Mulder's head in both hands and kissed him deeply and thoroughly, seemingly intent on nothing else but giving pleasure. It was the kind of kiss that came straight out of a romantic novel. "She knew as soon as Dr Bradshaw kissed her that this was the man she'd been waiting for all her life.' As far as Mulder knew he hadn't been waiting for Krycek but he could never be the same again. That was it. He was hooked.

He realized that Krycek was on his knees, lifting his t-shirt with one hand, lewdly squeezing his nipples, and undoing his zip with the other. He seemed awfully busy, had the kiss affected him in the same way or were kissed like that second nature to him? Mulder wondered in an unfocused sort of way how the husband upstairs must be feeling, had he been hooked too? As body and mind responded to Krycek's caresses and Mulder lost focus completely, for some reason an image occurred to him of a bee drowning in honey, powerless to sting.

His senses telescoped dramatically to the tip of his penis where Krycek was licking him avidly like a hungry boy with a lollipop, apparently savouring the taste of his prejaculate. It was hard to hold on to the fact that this was the same Krycek who checked over his shoulder before telling a rude joke, who said things like "We can't do that, Skinner told us not to." Mulder grabbed handfuls of the young man's hair and gave out a loud groan which reverberated off the steel walls of the lift like a squash ball. Encouraged warm wet lips drew him in and Krycek's eager tongue worked at his length, alternating with a suction that took the strength from Mulder's knees and made him sag against the elevator wall in sheer pleasure.

Then Krycek drew away for a moment, his lips swollen and glistening, staring up at him through those incredible lashes. "Mmmm, this is delicious, Mulder, I'm really going to enjoy this."

He was going to enjoy it! "Christ." Mulder groaned and pulled again on Krycek's hair, drawing that skilled mouth back onto his erection. He watched in fascination as Krycek resumed work with his tongue, looping it around him, licking and applying that suction again. It had been some time since anyone had done this for him and Mulder knew he couldn't handle such expertise for much longer. He was already breathing in ragged gasps. The thought struck him that he was in the service elevator of one of Washington's finest hotels, indulging in oral sex with a fellow FBI agent but instead of cooling him off, the idea only added fuel to his passion. He felt Krycek relaxing the back of his throat, allowing him to drive further inside his mouth and at the same time grabbing Mulder's buttocks and pulling him nearer, giving little moans of desire that vibrated along his shaft.

"Oh my God!" Mulder's whole body shuddered as he thrust harder and harder into the hot silky warmth of Krycek's mouth. Then Krycek swallowed, the back of his throat bearing down on him, and Mulder was lost, his orgasm taking a sudden and violent hold on him. He cried out with the intensity of it, bucking frantically down the young man's throat, pumping out so much sperm that even though Krycek was valiantly trying to swallow it all, a lot of it spilled from the corners of his mouth, dripping down his cheeks. The sight only added more resonance to Mulder's orgasm. He felt as if he was coming into Krycek's mouth for a full five minutes. Alex resolutely hung on, sucking and swallowing feverishly.

When at last he'd finished, Mulder's knees gave up completely and he sank slowly to the lift floor. Krycek collapsed with him, half choking, half giggling, wiping his mouth with his fingers and sucking them.

"Let me help with that," Mulder murmured, holding out his arms to him. "Come here."

Krycek stopped giggling. He moved over to Mulder, sitting astride his legs, and let him lick the sperm off his face like a kitten being washed by its mother. He looked as if he would have purred if he knew how..

They kissed, a complex exchange of body fluids, wet sensuous kisses orchestrated excitingly by twitching and promptings from Krycek's swollen erection which danced between their bodies, begging for attention. He writhed longingly over Mulder's legs. Such a blatant show of need could hardly fail to have its effect on Mulder and he was recovering fast, growing hard again, aided by the hungry kisses that Krycek was giving his chest and nipples. The young man was certainly not mean with his favours or his thank yous.

"Stay like that. " Alex whispered huskily.

Sitting with his back against the elevator wall and his long legs stretched out almost touching the other side, Mulder wondered what Krycek could have in mind, until he saw him turn his back to him, put his feet either side of Mulder's legs and make as if to sit back down in his lap.

"Good God" Mulder said,"are you going to sit down on it?"

Krycek hesitated, looking at him over his shoulder. "well, yeah, if that's okay with you."

"Oh God oh God oh God," Mulder said helplessly, his erection becoming rock hard in response. He somehow couldn't form the words but he wanted to tell Krycek that he'd always wanted someone to do that - maybe not in a service elevator, but what the hell - and no-one had ever had. Was this man a figment of his erotic imagination?

"I take it that was yes" Balancing his weight between his hands and feet, Krycek lowered himself over Mulder and down onto his swollen penis. Mulder held his erection in position as Krycek eased himself down, gently, an inch at a time, gasping loudly as his body accommodated Mulder's size. It couldn't have been so very long since he had accommodated the husband, he was still stretched and lubricated. Mulder began to moan with the sheer delight of the sensation and the sight of Krycek's muscular buttocks eating up his length.

Mulder held onto Krycek's waist, supporting and embracing him. Alex threw back his head back with an animal groan, abandoning himself to Mulder, holding onto his thighs for support as he rode up and down on his erection. With each downward thrust, Krycek stayed for a moment gripping Mulder with inner muscles that felt like a hot fist and then he rose up again, twisting sensuously in his pleasure and hunger. Mulder held him as tightly as he could, planting wild kisses all over his back, moaning continuously now, heading fast towards orgasm. Krycek was groaning hard, shuddering in Mulder's grip. He took his right hand from Mulder's thigh and grabbed his erection which had been helplessly thrusting into the air. He pumped the shaft eagerly with long firm strokes that he timed expertly in concert with his thrust down onto Mulder pushing himself quickly into a sensory overload that had him screaming. The force of it sent streams of sperm across the elevator, dripping down the opposite wall. Each throb of Krycek's orgasm caused a complimentary contraction of his inner muscles and Mulder came hard with him, feeling as though some powerful fist was squeezing him until he was utterly dry.

The sheer force of feeling seemed to take them both by surprise. They keeled over, lying on their sides, panting like exhausted athletes. Mulder reached out and drew Krycek into his arms, holding him tightly against him. He wondered if he'd get the chance to grow intimately accustomed to him. In case he didn't, Mulder took the opportunity to fix in his mind exactly how Krycek smelt and tasted and felt like under his touch so that he could live on the memory, in the same way that a camel is supposed to live off its hump on a long journey.

* * * * * 

Alex woke to the unaccustomed sound of someone snoring. He rarely slept with lovers, preferring to go back to his own place. It was a safety precaution, it avoided waking in the morning with a knife in the back or a gun to the head. Not that he was paranoid, of course. Not like Mulder. He was just being careful. It seemed to work. - after all, he was still alive.

But it was good sleeping with Mulder He was a cuddler and if Alex turned over and moved away from him in his sleep, Mulder would automatically reach out for him, pulling back into the warmth of his body. Alex felt a childlike sense of security with him, protected from the vagaries of the outside world. He'd slept soundly, deeply contented.

The plan had gone well, far better that he'd had any right to expect. Mulder had found him some clothes and they'd left the Ambassador Hotel by about 4am, with no trouble at all. Well, it was highly unlikely that there would have been any trouble, considering the jealous wife and the misbehaving husband had been inventions of his creative imagination. In fact, the whole thing had only occurred to him that night about half an hour before he'd phoned Mulder.

Earlier on, he'd picked up one of the chefs working at the Ambassador and they'd gone to one of the empty rooms in the hotel. Alex had been considering going home to sleep and then he found himself thinking, as he often did, about Mulder and how much he needed him and the idea had begun to take shape.

It had been easy to persuade the chef that he wanted to play a trick on an old friend. The man had let him use the phone, showed him where the service elevator was and had agreed to keep his clothes for him until he collected them.

Easy.

Although he'd had to lie to get Mulder there, Alex was sure even he would have agreed that the end justified the means. The torrid sex in the elevator had damn well nearly blown Alex's mind, he'd almost ejaculated his brains out. For some reason that he didn't feel inclined to examine too deeply, Alex had always cherished the fantasy of having sex in an elevator and Mulder had responded to him even more enthusiastically than he'd hoped. And now here he was sleeping with the man, having made plans with him for the weekend.

It was all the fault of the Cigarette Smoking bastard that this hadn't happened before and happened naturally. When he'd given Alex this assignment, he'd made out that Mulder was a dangerous psychopath and a fabricator of lies. Meeting him, realising how attracted they were to each other, Alex had been forced to go into major heterosexual mode to protect himself, inventing a variety of girlfriends. Months later, he'd discovered for himself that Mulder was a little psychopathic - who cares, he liked that in a man, but not a liar, that his paranoia was partly justified, and that he appeared to be on to something. However, it was too late then to turn up at work wearing a Glad to Be Gay badge.

Alex flipped over onto his back and studied Mulder's sleeping face. His mouth was slightly open, relaxed and inviting. In the gentle morning light, he looked intensely beautiful. Alex reached over and put his arm around his waist.

He wondered that the Cigarette Smoking Man would make of this if he ever found out. He hinted at an interesting future for Alex, even suggesting that the could use his Russian parentage to infiltrate him into the KGB. A double agent. Or was that double, double agent, seeing that Alex had already been infiltrated into the FBI? But Mulder had quickly taught him that nothing was as it may seem and Alex felt more inclined now to trust Mulder rather than the Cigarette Smoking Man. His position had not only completely reversed but it had become alarmingly unstable.

It was too complicated to think about on a sleepy Saturday morning with such a beautiful lover by his side. He'd figure a way out, he was good at figuring ways out.

Meanwhile he needed to wake those sleeping lips.

The end? 


End file.
